coltarian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Madoka Hiruyama
Madoka is a First Generation Oc of mine, she is a Demon in disguise.. Traits Manipulative, Smart, deadly, Fast, Powerful, Skillful, Seductive, sneaky, Liar, Evil, Beautiful. Personality Madoka is a very manipulative, 1000 year old Demon, she hates Coltaria and Earth, she plans on destroying or ruling it all.. She may look kind, but she's not.. and if she finds you attractive, don't give into her. She'll take your soul and gain your powers. Appearance She may be over 1000 years old, but she takes the appearance of a 21 year old Jackal Female, She has Red and white Fur, Under her muzzle, she has White fur, Her chest area, Ear tips, the bottom of her feet and Hands are all White. She has Crimson Red eyes, she's 5 foot 7 feet tall. Summer and Spring- She wears a Red Sleeve-less shirt with a Long sleeved Black Fish-net shirt underneath, She wears a Red Skirt with Long Black Fish-net stockings underneath, She wears Red sandals as well. Winter and Fall- She wears a Red Zip-up jacket with a White long sleeved shirt underneath, She wears Black Thermal Pants and Red boots. Bio She was born in Coltaria a long time ago.. she even knew the creator of the mystical Beasts.. Madoka causes Trouble everywhere she goes.. she loves to kill, Steal and Seduce Males and then steals their souls.. She despises everythin about Coltaria, but, she puts up with it. She met Naomi when she was 18, She fought her.. but, Madoka lost. She then moved on to Naomi's Child, Naraki, she still tries to steal her powers.. Madoka's goal is to gain the ultimate power so she can rule this entire world, and make everyone do her bidding. Powers & Abilities Soul steal- She puts her hands over her victim's mouth and she starts to suck the life out of them.. Lightning Claw- She emits a Red lightning from her hands and she impales the enemy in the heart, thus killing them. Hell's Fire- She burns the enemy by making fire come from the ground below them and burns them to a crip and laughes at them. Demon Blade- She creates a Silver Blade and with this Blade she can create Fire Tornadoes, Fire Wind Blades and She can Cut down anything. Demon Clones- She can Create up to 20,000 Clones, all of the clones are still demons, they dont use the same moves, and they can think on their own and if they even think about Betraying Madoka, she kills them. Body Steal- She Kills the Victim and she gets a Piece of DNA from them, she then Shapeshifts into them. Blood Drain- She bites the victim and she starts to suck blood from the victim's body, if she sucks too much blood from them. They die. She enjoys this. Flaming Hail storm- She makes Flaming Rocks fall from the sky, and they all hit the enemy. Demon Release- Her Eyes gain a Black Scelera and she gets bigger, her power and Strength get 40x more powerful. Martial arts- She knows ALL of the martial arts and she knows all of the pressure points in a Persons Body, thus, she can kill them with ease. Teleportation- She can teleport, anywhere and anytime. Body swab- She can temporarily swap bodies with someone. Quotes "Hmm, you look interesting~" Madoka flirting with the male Victim. "You don't know what i am, do you?" - Madoka. "Ahah, Now you're dead!!- Madoka preparing to kill her enemy. "Come, show me what you can do.." -Madoka preparing to fight her enemy. "Hmm, your body looks like it's worth stealing.." -Madoka preparing to still the Victims body. "Troy.. your parents don't love you.. they never did and they never will. You ought to make them pay! And after you get finished doing that.. come and join me and the Anti-Beast.. you have everything you desire." - Madoka Manipulating Young Troy to kill his Parents and join the Anti-Beasts "...I don't see how i can't control you.."-Madoka to Naomi. "Now you all serve under me now.. i want ALL of the Beast Carriers to be captured.. if not.. all of you are going to be killed or punished severely.. i am your Mother AND your father now.. and you shall all do my bidding!!" -Madoka to the Second gen Anti-Beasts Trivia Her appearance will never change, her age won't either. She is very attractive, she can hypnotize someone if they look to hard. If she stares into your eyes for a long time, you can fall into a Trance. She roams the Coltarian world for a loooong time, Killing and Reaking havoc everywhere she walks. She can make people kill themselves. She is the TRUE leader and Founder of the Anti-Beasts She Controlled and Manipulated Troy into killing his Parents She is Controlling Blakes Parents now.. She is a member of the legendary Hiruyama demon clan. Category:Female Antagonist Category:Enemy Category:Jackal Category:Powerful Warriors Category:Powerful Category:Female Category:Deadly Warrior Category:Hiruyama Clan Member Category:Legendary Warrior